Барон
right|200px|Герб Барона в версии для DS. right|300px|thumb|Замок Барона. Барон (Baron; バロン; Baron) - государство в Final Fantasy IV and Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Это родина для Сесила Харви , Каина Хайвинда , Розы Джоанны Фаррелл и ее матери, а также для Сида Поллендины и его дочери. Барон является могущественнейшей монархией, с большой столицей и замком. Также Барон владеет технологией создания воздушных кораблей. Благодаря этому государство имеет мощный военно-воздушный флот, называющийся Красные Крылья , которыми первоначально командовал Сесил. Защита замка возложена на драгунов во главе с Каином. В Бароне также обучают Черных и Белых магов. Капитаном гвардии является Баиган. В Барон можно попасть с помощью Дьявольской дороги, другой конец которой расположен в Мисидии. Через Древний водный путь можно проникнуть в замок. История Барона right|150px Барон очень старое государство, и было основано за 800 лет до событий Final Fantasy IV. На территории Барона расположены больший запасы природных ресурсов, что позволило создать процветающий город-государство. Там быстро установилась парламентская форма правления, хотя право голоса имели только влиятельные семьи. Главными отраслями стали промышленность и сельское хозяйство. Власть народа длилась 300 лет. Однако в парламенте начали появляться политические разногласия, и вскоре вспыхнула гражданская война. Она длилась несколько дней и получила название "Окрашенные кровью три дня". В конечном итоге конфликт разрешили предки короля Барона в оригинальной игре. Таким образом, Барон стал монархией. Пятьдесят лет спустя после коронации короля было принято решение о создании армии. Всего создали так называемые восемь корпусов Барона, среди которых был и корпус, обязанностью которого является защита короля. За 300 лет до событий Final Fantasy IV, торговое судно из Мисидии открыло для себя новую военную мощь. В результате этого у Барона появилась репутация военной страны, поэтому люди начали её бояться. Также в это время был создан драгунский корпус, которыми командовали предки Каина . Спустя 150 лет был подписан мирный договор с Мисидией, который положил начало создания Дьявольской дороги. История ''Final Fantasy IV thumb|left|Вид на Барон сверху в руководстве Super Famicom. thumb|Восход Лун над Бароном. Бароном правил король, который взял под свою опеку Сесила и Каина, а также вырастил их как своих детей. Сесил обучался как Тёмный рыцарь, и впоследствии стал капитаном ''Красных Крыльев. В свою очередь Каин решил пойти по стопам отца и стать Драгуном. Через какое-то время король был убит и на престол тайно взошёл Каньяццо, один из Архидемонов. Однажды Сесилу приказали забрать Кристалл Воды из Мисидии. Он выполнил приказ, но его мучил вопрос, зачем надо красть у людей Кристалл. В результате этого Сесила сняли с должности, и приказали уничтожить эйдолона в долине Мист, а заодно и доставить кольцо в деревню. Каину было поручено сопровождать его. Как выясняется, кольцо на самом деле является бомбой, которая сжигает весь Мист . В последствии это становиться важным моментом сюжета. В конце концов, Каин возвращается в Барон без Сесила. Там он узнаёт, что Каньяццо под видом короля назначил нового капитана Красных Крыльев, которым оказывается Голбез. Вскоре он берёт контроль над Каином и делает его своей правой рукой. Тем временем Роза отправляется на поиски Сесила, а Сид разработал новый воздушный корабль, но не позволяет королю его использовать в своих злых целях. В результате этого Сида арестовывают. Голбез и Каин направляют Красные Крылья захватить Кристаллы из Дамциана и Фабула. Став Паладином, Сесил возвращается в Барон с помощью Дьявольской дороги. Он пытается попасть в замок, но стража его не пускает. Тогда Сесил отправляется в город, где находит Янга, которого также контролирует Голбез. В конечном итоге Янг приходит в себя и отдаёт Сесилу ключи от города, которые открывают Древний водный путь, ведущий в замок. Там они встречают Баигана, которого, по мнению Сесила, никто не контролирует. Однако Палом и Пором обнаруживают, что Баиган их обманывает, и партия Сесила сражается с ним. Затем они обнаруживают Каньяццо и позволяют сбежать Сиду. Однако у архидемона остался с трюк в запасе. Он сдвигает стены, тем самым, вынуждая близнецов использовать заклинание Break, чтобы спасти остальных. Далее Сид показывает, где он спрятал свой новый воздушный корабль, который он назвал Энтерпрайз. После победы над Барбариччей, Роза переносит партию в Барон с помощью заклинания Телепорт. Там Каин, над которым был снят контроль, рассказывает о существовании Тёмных Кристаллов, которые находятся в Подземном мире. Он отдаёт партии Камень Магмы, который можно использовать как ключ к подземелью. С помощью дистанционного управления Сид направляет Энтерпрайз в Барон. right|thumb|Город в версии для SNES. После побега из Подземного мира, партия Сесила отправляется обратно в Барон, где рабочие Сида устанавливают крюк на Энтерпрайз, что позволяется брать с собой Ховеркрафт и путешествовать в новые места, такие как пещера Эблан и остров Адаманта. После посещения Feymarch, партия может вернуться в Барон и пойти на нижний этаж, где может встретить призрака настоящего короля Барона. Выясняется что на самом деле он легендарный рыцарь Один. Сразившись с ним, Ридия получает возможность его призывать. В конце игры Сесил и Роза играют свадьбу и становятся новыми правителями Барона. Все кроме Каина присутствуют на мероприятии. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years thumb|left|Барон в the After Years. В начале игры на Барон нападают монстры во главе с Таинственной девушкой. Сесил, Роза и Сид сражаются с ними. В итоге Сесил просит Сида увести, Розу в безопасное место, а сам остаётся противостоять Таинственной девушке, которая призвала ещё и Бахамута. Она побеждает Сесила и берёт контроль над его разумом. Также под её контролем оказалась большая часть города. Тем временем Красные Крылья начинают собирать Кристаллы, а бывшие союзники Сесила не о чём не подозревают. Сеодор и Человек в тюрбане проникают в замок через Древний водный путь. Там человек в тюрбане выясняется, что Сесил находится под контролем, и не говорит об этом Сеодору. thumb|Барон на карте мира. В это же время в Барон направляются Эдвард и Харли. Они хотят поговорить с Сесилом о кратере, который появился севернее Дамциана. Заподозрив что-то неладное с Сесилом, Эдвард дарит ему цветы, в которых спрятано подслушивающее устройство. Позже все подозрения подтверждаются, так как Эдвард подслушал разговор Сесила и Таинственной девушки, в котором они говорили о Кристаллах. Вернувшись в Дамциан Эдвард обнаруживает, что прилетели Красные Крылья во главе с Каинов, который требует отдать ему Розу и Кристалл. Сеодор, Эдвард, Сид и Человек в тюрбане преследуют Каина. Там выясняется, что Человек в тюрбане и есть Каин, а тот, который рядом, его тёмная половина. Каин сражается со своей второй половиной, и становиться Святым драгуном. В тронном зале на них нападают Сесил и Один, который также находится под контролем Таинственной девушки. Однако Один приходит в себя и будучи бывшим королём Барона снимает контроль над Сесилом. Немного позже в Барон приходят Ридия, Эдж, Лука и Человек в чёрном, но попасть они туда не могут, так как замок закрыт магическим барьером. Путешествуя по миру, чтобы собрать союзников и эйдлонов, они, в конце концов, возвращаются и обнаруживают, что барьер снят. В тронном зале они застают Сесила после сражения. Там же раскрывается, что Человек в чёрном на самом деле Голбез. Партия сражается с Таинственной девушкой, и после победы над ней выясняется, что у неё есть копии. Она говорит, что все кристаллы собраны и у планеты больше нет смысла существовать. Далее все с помощью Лунного кита отправляются на Настоящую Луну. В конце игры Сесил остаётся королём Барона и сражается с Сеодором. Каин становится новым капитаном Красных Крыльев и вместе с Сеодором они отправляются помогать восстанавливать мир. Локации Замок Второй этаж Entered by Cecil at the start of the game. Several soldiers at tables stand here. North leads to the Third Floor, while south leads to the First Floor. Третий этаж A small room. North leads to the Throne Room and south leads to the Second Floor. Тронный зал The room of the King of Baron. When Cecil returns to the castle with Palom and Porom, he fights Cagnazzo here. South leads to the Third Floor. Первый этаж Contains several stairwells, soldiers, and treasure chests. To obtain the treasure, the player must first press the switch. The west-most stairwell leads through several empty rooms to the west part of the outside of the castle, the second stairwell leads to the Black Magic Research Lab, the third stairwell leads to the White Magic Research Lab, and the east-most stairwell leads through several empty rooms to the east part of the outside part of the castle. North leads to the Second Floor, and south leads to the south part of the outside of the castle. Исследовательская лаборатория Чёрных магов Contains three black mages and several pots and logs. South leads to the First Floor. Исследовательская лаборатория Белых магов Similar to the Black Magic Lab, but contains white mages instead. За пределами замка The west part of the outside leads to the First Floor in the east, the Baron Dungeons in the west, the infirmary in the northeast, and the West Tower in the north. The east part contains several engineers, and the south part contains a door that must be unlocked with a switch leading to the First Floor, and an exit from the castle. Подземелье Барона Contains several locked-up Mysidian mages. The only stairwell leads to the outside of the castle. Лазарет Contains several wounded soldiers in bed. The west staircase leads to the outside of the castle, and the east leads nowhere. Западная башня Contains several flights of stairs that lead to Cecil's Chamber. Outside is the outside of the castle. Комната Сесила Contains a bed that Cecil can rest in. This advances the storyline at the immediate beginning of the story, and restores the party to full health. Город В городе Immediately at the entrance is the Item Shop and Inn. To the northwest is Cid's House, the Underground Waterway, which requires a Baron Key to enter, and the Devil's Road, which can only be used after the first trip to Mysidia. To the north is the Weapon and Armor Shop, which can only be accessed after the first trip to Mysidia, and Rosa's house. Дом Сида To the south leads to the outside. Дом Розы To the south leads to the outside. Предметы, которые можно найти thumb|В замке. Final Fantasy IV В замке ''(Note, in the beginning of the game, players can only get 1 Cure1, 1 Tent, and 300 GP in the SNES version. In the DS version, this changes to 1 Ether, 1 Tent, and 480 Gil) В городе ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Магазины Final Fantasy IV thumb|На улице в Бароне. ''(Note: In the beginning of the game, only the Item Shop can be accessed. The second item shop in the DS version is only available after returning to Baron for the second time.) | valign="top" width="50%"| |} ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Глава Сеодора | valign="top" width="33%"| | valign="top" width="33%"| |} Глава Каина | valign="top" width="33%"| | valign="top" width="33%"| |} Глава Эдварда | valign="top" width="33%"| | valign="top" width="33%"| |} Кристаллы | valign="top" width="33%"| | valign="top" width="33%"| |} Враги thumb|Барон на карте мира. Final Fantasy IV Территория рядом с Бароном В версии для DS *Floating Eye x3 *Floating Eye x2, Sword Rat *Helldiver x4 *Goblin x4 *Goblin x3, Sword Rat В городе В замке Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Пролог Музыка The background music that plays inside Baron Castle is called "Kingdom Baron", while the track that plays in the town of Baron is ''Final Fantasy IV's "Town Theme". Галерея Интересные факты *In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary remakes of the original Final Fantasy, Baron is one of the automatic names the player can choose for the Warrior job. *Baron is mentioned in Final Fantasy Tactics, in its history records. *One of the rooms from the Online Lobby in Dissidia Final Fantasy is named Baron. Категория:Города Категория:Места Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Категория:Места Final Fantasy IV Категория:Замки